


Tension and Release

by pikalex88



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, consensual pretend-struggle, it's just straight up porn my friends, porn with feelings though, since i AM about the tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikalex88/pseuds/pikalex88
Summary: Kim strains against the hold on his hands and relishes in the resistance, the burn of pushing his muscles, the scrape of his hands against the wall as he tries to gain purchase against Harry's unrelenting grip. His wrists, so thin and narrow in this contrast, are pinned above him by just one of Harry’s hands as the other is left free to run slowly and firmly up and down Kim’s body at a leisurely pace...
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Tension and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Tension and Release 张弛有度](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212875) by [Balepnar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar)



> The first idea that kicked off this idea definitely came from the comic from J.R. Doyle which can be found here:  
> https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler/status/1222390788971290629?s=20

Kim strains against the hold on his hands and relishes in the resistance, the burn of pushing his muscles, the scrape of his hands against the wall as he tries to gain purchase against Harry's unrelenting grip. His wrists, so thin and narrow in this contrast, are pinned above him by just one of Harry’s hands as the other is left free to run slowly and firmly up and down Kim’s body at a leisurely pace - carding through the softness of his hair with a gentle tug, running a thumb over his lips, slipping under his jacket to feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest, even dipping further, teasing at the waistband of his pants. 

Struggling, fighting, arching into it but being deftly countered and held in place, pinned by Harry's bulk - it feels so  _ good  _ that Kim can't help but gasp - a weakness Harry mercilessly exploits, moving his free hand to cup Kim’s face in a tight grip and force a tilt upwards, then  _ licking  _ into his mouth, invasively deep. Kim's knees go weak, head spinning, continuing to pull against Harry's grip but in half-hearted distracted spurts, mind too scattered to launch a proper resistance. Harry breaks the kiss and leaves Kim gasping, blinking, working his way back to the present - "Colour?" Harry asks, gaze hot but focused. "Green," Kim pants, barely having the time to take in Harry's wicked answering grin before Harry dives back in, nuzzling into Kim's neck and  _ biting _ . Kim jolts and with his arms so clearly immovable surges at the hip instead, pressing off against the wall and shifting his feet to try and force Harry off balance enough to weaken the hold on his wrists. For a moment it seems like it might work - Harry grunts with surprise and Kim arches forward enough that his wrists are the only point of his body in contact with the wall, letting him twist, to try and find an angle - but Harry recovers quickly and slams his own hips forward, driving Kim back against the wall, their bodies now fully flush, Harry's free hand going down to grab Kim's hip and press - pinning him completely. 

"Nice try, that almost worked," Harry pants in approval at Kim's ear, "but we're  _ far  _ from done here lieutenant." And then - a slow and deliberate  _ grind  _ against Kim's body where they're so firmly now interlocked. Kim's awareness is drawn to how painfully  _ ridiculously  _ hard he already is, the pressure of Harry's cock against his own enough to have him seeing stars. He tries to maintain some illusion of resistance but can't help moaning as Harry continues to roll against him, mouth wandering back down to Kim's neck, biting, sucking - Kim unable to do anything but push back against the fixed warm and solid mass of Harry pressed against him. 

"God you're so hot like this, there's so much I want to do with you. Could fuck you right here against this wall. Bend you over the Kineema. Get you on your knees and fuck your mouth. And you'd like it wouldn't you? You're so fucking hard for me, you're going to let me have you any way I want you and you're going to  _ love it _ ." Harry mutters as his mouth wanders between Kim's neck, his mouth, his cheek, down biting at his collarbone. Kim pushes back rhythmically now, almost mindlessly, matching Harry's thrusts with increasingly breathy moans, eyes screwed shut. Letting himself relish the full sensation of it all. The rare relinquishing of control. Harry’s on the other hand barely blinks, watching every detail of Kim’s reaction with an expression of lustful awe - but calculating, intent on making this  _ good _ for him. He pulls back to create space between them for just a moment, reaching up to pull down the zipper of Kim's jacket - Kim's eyes flickering open to take in Harry gazing at him hungrily and he runs a hand down Kim's chest and slips it underneath his white undershirt, burning hot on Kim's sensitive flesh. " _ Look _ at you" Harry says roughly, hiking Kim's shirt up as he reaches to run his thumb over a nipple, Kim gasping and struggling to twist away. 

Kim flushes with the awareness of how this  _ does  _ look, his kiss swollen mouth, ravaged neck, wrists still pinned above his head by one firm hand, chest heaving and half exposed with his jacket open and undershirt hiked up, erection obvious and straining. Harry looming over him, fully clothed and put together, fully in control, satisfied grin on his face as he relishes in Kim's spreading flush. The air is cold on Kim's chest where Harry's roving hand isn't touching, and he's torn between making another attempt to wrestle free, or just begging Harry for more, when Harry saves him the trouble of deciding by crowding back into his space. He moves his hand to cup Kim's backside, squeezing and pulling him away from the wall enough that when he rolls his hips again the angle is  _ intense _ . 

Kim feels pulled apart, almost suspended, arms pinned above him and holding firm even as his shaking body fails to support him - and now Harry's hand cupping underneath his thigh, spreading his legs further apart and  _ lifting  _ just enough that he's off balance. He feels disconnected, his usual iron grip on his mind and body loosened, everything in the world an out of focus blur except for Harry's body pressing him into the wall - the only stable reference point he has. "That's it,  _ fuck _ , just like that, you're so fucking good like this Kim, I've got you babe,  _ come on, _ " Harry encourages as he thrusts to match Kim's increasingly frantic and irrepressible exclamations; It’s getting out of hand, Kim starting to worry even through the clouded pleasure that he's not going to be able to summon the restraint to keep his moaning at a suitable discrete volume for this impromptu alley rendezvous. But just as this thought is starting to arise and threaten to bring back an element of self-control, Harry disrupts it as he is so good at doing - silencing Kim in another open mouthed and deep kiss, engulfing Kim’s mouth entirely in his own, catching every breath and sound. The forcefulness of it, the possessiveness, the hot wet heat and way Harry’s muffled moans mix with his own is the final straw, and Kim arches, jerks in Harry's grip, gasps swallowed in the kiss as he comes in a mind numbing wave.

He's dimly aware of being lowered back onto the ground and his arms finally being brought down - slumping bonelessly against the wall as Harry massages his wrists, a soothing action peppered with light and delicate kisses. Harry’s hands are a warm and distant sensation as they tug his undershirt back into place and gently brush against his temples to adjust his glasses that were knocked askew in the excitement. "You good?" Harry asks softly as he picks up on Kim coming back to himself, and he hums a happy affirmative - he'll be sore later, certainly, but for now he's still awash in the buzz. Harry smiles, tender now instead of predatory, backing away to give Kim a bit more space but with a grounding hand still on his hip. 

"Let's get you home and cleaned up then- '' Harry's movement to pull Kim away from the wall and towards the Kineema is halted as Kim's hand wraps around his wrist and gives him a yank back. At Harry's confusion, Kim lets his gaze wander pointedly down to Harry's clearly still present erection. "Ah, it's fine, really that was amazing," Harry offers somewhat sheepishly, though Kim knows his expression well enough to know that the little way he catches his lip in his teeth speaks to libido he’s fighting to keep in check. Reeling him in with a lazy pull on his arm, Kim brings Harry close, letting his hazy but still present arousal come across as he quietly states “I believe you were quite insistent that you’d be taking what you want - surely we’re not quite done yet, detective?”

It’s intoxicating to see the effect one sentence can have, how knowing Kim isn’t done for the night is enough for Harry to immediately slip back into the mood of a moment ago, the hand on Kim’s adjusting and squeezing to suddenly be dominating, not just grounding. “Mmm. Sounds like you have something in mind?” Kim falters a bit at having to put words to this, an embarrassment washing over him that he reminds himself is objectively foolish for a man who just came in his pants - but which stops his attempts to express himself regardless. He looks at the ground, ears flushing, but his chin is delicately grabbed and turned as Harry moves himself back into Kim’s space, enveloping him in an embrace, kissing him in a way not as all consuming as earlier but is languid, passionate, drawing that little start of tension back out of Kim’s shoulders until he’s melted against Harry once more. 

“What do you want love? Tell me, let me do it for you, please,” Harry whispers, low and rough, and like this, surrounded by this warmth and desire, Kim lets himself answer just as quietly, ”Fuck my face, like you said. I want you to do it.” “ _ Fucking hell, _ Kim,” Harry whines, dick twitching with interest at the thought, “you're sure?” “Don't make me say it again, or I’ll take it back,” Kim answers teasingly, satisfied when this push is enough to prompt the desired response of force, Harry growling as he straightens and gives Kim’s shoulder a little shove downward, overbearing note back in his tone, “Fine. On your knees then, lieutenant.”

He unzips himself as Kim sinks to his knees and looks up, hands alighting on Harry's hips. “Tap if you want me to stop, right?” Harry confirms, and Kim nods impatiently - an impertinence that brings about retaliation as Harry digs his hand into Kim's hair, pulling just enough that Kim lets out a shaky gasp. Harry's cock is already swollen, wet with precum, and without further hesitation he uses the grip on Kim's hair to bring his mouth to his cock, pushing against Kim's lips which obediently fall open and allow Harry to start thrusting in shallow strokes, Kim's mouth tight around him. Kim focuses on relaxing his jaw, letting Harry in - it's a bit of a stretch, not impossible but thick enough to require that mindful loosening, and sure to be the source of a sore jaw when this is done. Harry is making broken noises above him, clearly holding himself back which won't do - Kim surges forward, taking Harry's cock deeper into his throat, Harry cursing and instinctively bucking deeper still, Kim swallowing and breathing hard through his nose as he forces himself not to gag. 

"Fine, fuck, you want my cock so badly I'll give it to you, you look unbelievable like this, sucking cock in an alley, god you’re so good at this, this is  _ filthy _ " Harry babbles, fucking Kim's mouth in earnest now - deep hard thrusts that leave Kim gripping on to Harry for dear life, eyes watering, drool running down his chin, throat spasming - and then shallow and quick into Kim's open mouth as he gasps to fill his lungs with air before Harry's cock fills his throat once more. The street, the concrete under his knees, everything drops away except for the focus on his breathing, the sensation, Harry’s sounds of pleasure. It isn't long at all before Harry is pushing in raggedly, "Kim,  _ babe _ , yes, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come down your throat, oh fuck,  _ ahh- _ " burying himself in Kim whose Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows,  _ feeling  _ Harry's cock twitching.

Before it can become uncomfortable Harry pulls out, leaving Kim's mouth open, slick and gasping, the hand in Kim's hair turned from controlling to loving in a caress as Kim gulps air back into his lungs, eyes unfocused for the moment, resting his head against Harry's hand. "You're so fucking beautiful,” Harry says in wonder, Kim distant enough in this moment to let himself bask in the words without question, letting his eyes close in contentment. Time is no longer frozen but still feels slow, seeping like molasses, viscous and sweet. Harry gives him a hand up and smoothly catches him when he stumbles, knees complaining about the time spent on unforgiving concrete. He’s folded into a supportive embrace and takes the chance to slip his now free arms under Harry’s cloak and around his waist, savouring the chance to finally  _ touch _ . 

Harry hums some absent minded tune against the top of Kim’s head as they sway gently, Kim’s breath evening out. He buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, the familiar scent of his cologne offering another grounding sensation. His mind is quiet and settled in a way it so rarely is - free of any thought as to what he must project, what to show and what to keep inside, the myriad of responsibilities and expectations placed on his shoulders by himself and his position. He is simply here now, in the moment, peaceful in the aftermath of trust given and met with care and love. It still doesn’t come easy to him - even trusting Harry,  **really** trusting him, it’s not in his nature to let someone else take the wheel. Luckily, Harry has taken this as a personal challenge and applied himself to coming up with all kinds of  _ creative _ methods of ensuring Kim is able to let go even when his impulses urge him to fight it. (This is not without its own stumbling blocks along the way - it turns out that while Harry for some reason retained a confident repertoire of knot tying skills, his brain failed to provide him with useful input when it came to *untying* said knots.) 

Without meaning to, Kim’s wandering thoughts go so far as to slip into the beginning of sleep, slumping fully against Harry and then jolting awake as he catches himself. He pulls himself back a bit to take in a sobering breaths of cold city air - the cozy contentment of being nestled in Harry’s patrol cloak too soporific if he intends to actually leave this alley and get them both back to a real bed. And isn’t  _ that  _ a thought appealing enough to really rouse him to action; to be wrapped up in each other, drifting off with no sounds or sensations but the quiet human rhythm of heartbeats and breaths - a destination worth waking for, at least enough to maneuver them both in that direction. He rubs at his eyes under his glasses, willing the sleep away for just a while long, and resettles them to find Harry looking at him with exhausted and unabashed fondness. “Come on, now we're  _ definitely  _ getting you home," Harry says extending a hand which Kim takes readily, entwining their fingers together and setting off on just slightly unsteady feet. Both of them unwilling to disconnect from either other entirely, both intent on returning home quickly so that they can return to the drowsy repose of moments ago in a place where they can fully indulge in it - together.

“You know, if you’re too tired to drive, I can-” “Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in one sitting in the parking lot of a gas station because the thought consumed me while I was driving and I had to get it down. Thanks to the folks who gave it a read and helped me shore up the ending - and thanks to Doyle for the comic linked in the beginning, which started my mind down this path.


End file.
